Little Wolf
by Jovigirl12
Summary: A young girl is found while Clay and Logan are taking care of a mutt. The young girl is a werewolf that is a lone wolf will she ever fit into the pack?


AN: This is fanfic I get nothing from this but the story in my head out of it.

"To work in this state you must be over sixteen." The postman said. "I know that some towns and farmers don't hold much by the state rules but here in this town we all try to follow state rules. Why don't you go on home? Come back in a few years when you're of age." The fat old postman said while holding the door open and ushering me out.

"I am of age." I tried to say but my words fell on deaf ears. I was a fifteen-year-old run away. So no I was not sixteen, but I was a run away from foster care. Meaning I had no home to go back too. As I walked the streets of the small town I couldn't help but see my reflection in the glass. I was short five foot nothing and if I was wet I might make the scale tip to 110 pounds. I had no curves, which meant I was always thought of as being younger, being a child.

That was one thing I was not. I haven't been a child in years my foster 'father' made damn sure of that. When I was seven my mother died, ending my childhood. She was the only family I ever had. The state took me in and shortly after as I was little and 'cute' with my red hair and green eyes I was fostered by a couple. The man meant to play the role of new father was abusive to his wife and me. On my twelfth birthday he told me I was 'all grown-up'. The next night I ran away.

I was a dumb kid, that night, the night of my great escape, I saw a man that looked to be in pain in an alley, and like a fool I went to help. When I got to the end of the alley the man had become a large wolf. Before I knew what had happened the wolf had bitten me and ran from the alley. The pain of being bitten took over quickly I was scared the wolf would come back so I hid.

The pain got worse, and worse burning from the bite mark and spreading. I didn't call out, I feared of the wolf-man coming back to finish me off or someone else that would take me back into foster care, which scared me enough to keep me quiet.

The pain was like nothing else. I had thought that last nights pain was the worst pain, but this was worse. It felt like all my bones were breaking and being reset.

At last the pain stopped. I lay there on my side panting. A small rat crossed in front of me; instinctively I got into a crouch and pounced. I killed the rat and ate it without a thought. It wasn't until I finished eating that I realized what I had done. I looked down at myself only I didn't see myself there in my place was the body of a dog. Red fur four legs as I turned myself around I saw a tale. I was not a dog I was a wolf.

Cautiously I moved me right arm to my fascination the right front wolf paw moved. Like any kid that found themselves in a wolf's body I started testing out my new body.

I soon found in my new body I had instincts to survive. When I was human I had those instincts too but they were somehow less. In my new body I could smell and hear better than ever before. Soon the city became uncomfortable too much noise far too many smells and too many people making life too dangerous. I choose to move I left the city behind. I make this sound far too much like it was by choice. After being spotted in half turns to and from wolf form being suffocated by smells of people and city smog. In the end I was either going to be killed or had to run from the city.

The endless cycle began I was old enough to know the difference in my two selves. I had no control over the change, so the only thing I could do was stay away from all human interaction.

That's how it stayed for years. The pain of the change became less, or I should it became a new normal for me. I could change in my sleep go to bed as a wolf and wake as human. I could be walking in the park that made my home as a human if I became scared I would run finding myself in wolf form.

I knew what was needed to fit in to be a kid on the street or play ground. But I could never bring myself to act in the way of a normal human kid. As I spent more time as a wolf, wolf instincts became harder to ignore as a human. My wolf gifts of smell, hearing, speed, and strength were hard to mask at times. So I did the only responsible thing I could think of I isolated myself from most human interactions.

It was three years of living as a lone werewolf I never seen another werewolf. I assumed there was more out there somewhere, but I had never seen them nor had the need to go looking for them. The wolf that bit me didn't stick around or come back for me. I knew the instinct to bite to protect oneself was heightened right after the change that I had scared the wolf into biting me. However, I also knew that the wolf would also remember biting me. The wolf left me for dead. I cared little for others. But I still think that if I had bitten someone I would make sure that they were not a threat, them being dead or other wise.

That's why when I was lying in the sun that day after my job search was a complete failure (sometimes food is hard to find and a little money is always nice to have), the smell of something that was not quite human not quite wolf I knew what it was two werewolves. Two other wolves were close by. I rose from my spot and slunk forward to see these other werewolves that were invading my home. I was down wind from the two wolves. The young wolf looked to be in his late teen years the older in his forties. The two looked shockingly alike. I inhaled more of their scent. They smelled alike, brothers or more likely father and son. Both had blond hair the same eyes. The older one seemed more hardened. The younger seemed to be more relaxed he was huge just as big as the older but laughter and a need for fun danced in his eyes. The younger wolfs eyes danced across the clearing, _my clearing_. Before settling on the spot were I laid.

"Logan." The older wolf said regaining the younger wolf Logan's attention. "You wanted to come out here to practice." The older wolf reminded. Logan nodded and got into passion to fight. They came here to fight with each other. No the older wolf said to practice. Both were fighting it was like nothing I ever seen before the older wolf and Logan fought harder than I ever seen before as I lived on the streets for three years I saw a lot of bar fights. Still these wolves appeared to be holding back. It took me a few minutes to realize they were not trying to win the fight but seeing how long and hard they could fight for. The show they put on was very impressive. I found my eyes glued to the younger wolf he moved with grace, that fighters of years his senior still work to atticheve. The older wolf's moves were fluid but lacked something that the young wolf's. After a while the fight came to a stand still.

Suddenly Logan broke free of the older wolf's grip pulled a gymnastic move of a back flip before attempting to kick the older wolf down. This however didn't work as the older wolf caught Logan's leg and tossed him into the long grass. The long grass close to me, too close for my comfort. I slipped back a few feet. Not wanting to loose my vantage of observing the possible threat.

"Nice try, son." The older wolf laughed. So they were father and son. I grinned to myself for being correct in the guess of father and son. "It's nice to see the gymnastic lessons are at least a little practical."

"And cooking is a practical lesson, Dad?" Logan questioned as he dusted himself off.

"It won your mother over." The father said. Logan rolled his eyes making a grossed out face.

"Pick up tips 101 by Clay Danvers AKA Doctor Love." Logan laughed. He had I nice laugh.

Clay snorted "I'll come to you shall I?" Logan stopped laughing and glared at his father.

"They just all smell, so much." Logan sat down forgetting he just dusted himself off.

"I know son it's difficult." Clay walked over and sat next to his son. "We are not like Nick who can party with the ladies, not like Noah who can come home with a different girl every night. We are both more in touch with the wolf so we want long term. Which I get is hard, especially at your age."

"It's different I see Kate going out, fitting-in. I can't do that. Kate is more social more…" Logan let out a huff. "I don't want to fit in I want to spend time in school learning. I don't like the social… That's what the pack is for. But I kind want to..." Clay nodded.

"I was the same way, not wanting to be social outside the pack, but I never wanted to 'fit-in'. All I can do is say it will all workout. Until then hold in there." Clay's phone rang putting an end to the impromptu father son moment that I was witnessing. "We're on our way. He's fine. It's taken care of." Clay gestured for Logan to stand. "We'll see you are home darlin. Well be on the next plane to New York. How is the rest of the pack? Still there… see you soon Darlin." Clay pocketed his phone. "Your mom wants us back at Stone Haven like last night. Sounds like the rest of the pack is staying until Christmas."

'Good' I thought they were leaving end of possible threat. They were walking away talking about where they were going to eat when the wind shifted slightly. Clay stopped mid sentence, turned and scanned the area. Logan stopped to smelling the air for what caught his father's attention. I froze I could not decide if it would be better to make a full run for it or wait and see if they would pass off my scent as a trick of the wind. I froze too long Clay broke in to a run at me and in a moment of absolute fear I turned and ran. I was in wolf form and I knew I was fast, I just hoped I was fast enough to out run the huge man that was now chasing me.


End file.
